The present invention relates to improvements to an eating utensil for individuals with limited manual dexterity. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvements to self-leveling eating utensils.
A variety of improvements to eating utensils have been made in order to facilitate use by individuals with limited dexterity, such as babies, the elderly, and the disabled. Improvements typically relate to the handle, such as formation of the handle in an ergonomically correct configuration to facilitate grasping. Thus, a variety of eating utensils with widened, curved, or cushioned handles are known in the art.
Another improvement known in the art is the provision of a food-engaging portion of the eating utensil which is self-leveling. Typically, such self-leveling is effected by permitting the food-engaging portion to rotate with respect to the handle of the eating utensil. An example of such a rotating food-engaging portion is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,163 to Ikner, Jr. (xe2x80x9cthe Ikner patentxe2x80x9d) in which the stem of the eating utensil is rotatably disposed within a molded handle. A flange on the stem is rotatably entrapped within the handle to secure the handle and stem together. The food carrier portion is angled from the stem to weight the food carrier portion into the leveled position. However, the food carrier portion extends a significant distance away from the handle and there is no counterbalancing weight along any other portion of the stem. Accordingly, the stem may stick against the interior passage of the handle in which the stem is positioned. Such a concept of sticking may be appreciated with reference to U.S. Pat. No. 2,636,266 to Sweet (xe2x80x9cthe Sweet patentxe2x80x9d) in which sticking is intentional (to prevent rotation of the spoon) and even enhanced by the provision of a bent end of the eating utensil stem for engagement with a spline on the interior of the handle.
One feature of the rotatable spoon of the Sweet patent not provided in the swivel spoon of the Ikner patent is the formation of the handle to permit cleaning. It is noted that U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,777 to Landsberger also shows an eating utensil handle capable of being cleaned. In this eating utensil, the handle is formed from separable halves held together by a removable end cap at each end. However, this design is complicated to manufacture, and complicated to disassemble for ready cleaning and to reassemble for ready reuse.
It therefore is desirable to provide a self-leveling eating utensil which is easy to manufacture, use, and clean, and which overcomes the disadvantages of the above-described eating utensils.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, a self-leveling eating utensil which is easy to manufacture, use, and clean is provided. The eating utensil includes a handle and a food carrier portion, such as a spoon bowl or fork tines, extending from the handle. The food carrier portion is provided at one end of a shank which serves to couple the food carrier portion and handle together. The shank is rotatably coupled to the handle and the food carrier portion is positioned with respect to the shank to be weighted into an appropriate position and orientation for carrying food to an individual""s mouth.
Preferably, an additional weight is provided on the shank to enhance the weighting of the shank into the food carrying position and orientation. Most preferably, the weight is formed as a bent portion of the free end of the shank opposite the end at which the food carrier portion is provided. The weight further functions to lock the shank with respect to the handle to prevent accidental detachment therefrom, while permitting relative rotation therebetween.
In addition, the handle of the eating utensil of the present invention may be formed to facilitate assembly and manufacture of the eating utensil as well as to permit easy cleaning thereof. In a preferred embodiment, the handle is formed from two handle halves, each half having a channel for receiving the eating utensil shank to permit rotation of the shank therein. Each half preferably is further formed to interlock at at least one end (without the requirement of a separate element to effect locking of such ends of the handle halves). The handle halves may be snap fit together at intervals between the first and second ends thereof for easy assembly and disassembly. Alternatively, the other ends of the handle halves may be coupled together by a separate coupling element coupled thereto to hold the ends together. Thus, if the coupling element is used, the complete handle includes only three partsxe2x80x94a first half, a second half, and a coupling element. If the halves are coupled together without a coupling element, then handle is formed of only two parts which are removably coupled together. As will be appreciated, such simple configuration of the handle not only facilitates assembly but also facilitates disassembly and reassembly for purposes of cleaning the eating utensil.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention, the scope of the invention being set out in the appended claims.